Leverage (Glee Style)
by Mr.Vic88
Summary: Leverage but with the glee girls playing the black kings. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Alright Here's this. Enjoy It. New Year. Decided to get back on that Fan-Fiction Bike and hopefully I still know how to ride the damn thing. Let Me know what you think since I'm taking two shoes and turning them into one. **

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox and it's Creators just like Leverage Belongs to TNT and it's Creators. I'm just using them for my own amusement**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago Illinois<strong>

"I checked the airport shuttles should be here in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks a lot Puck really appreciate it." Quinn waited till Puck had turned his head before she snuck out a small bottle of Jack Daniels from inside her coat and poured it to the already whisky filled glass. Just as she was about to take a sip the sound of heavy breathing got her attention?

"Excuse me Ms. Fabray?" both bartender and patron turned to see a slim curly haired man staring back at both of them he seemed to be nervous and a bit anxious something the blonde didn't need at the time. "S-sorry to bother you but I've read all about you."

The muffled scoff could be heard from the bartender. Quinn gave him a warning glare which resulted in Puck shaking his head as he walked away to check inventory. Once the mowhawked styled man was out of sight Quinn turned her attention back towards the nervous man.

"I read about how you found that lost Monet painting in Florence saving your company what twenty, twenty five million dollars? Then there was that uh…. Identity theft thing and you saved your insurance company…. I don't even know how much you saved them." Both seemed to chuckle at that revelation but Quinn's was more forced that actual fondness of the memory. "But I also know."

'_shit.' _The blonde groaned internally knowing what was about to be said. How are you supposed to forget when people keep reminding you of it everyday?

"That when you needed them the most…. What happened to your family is the kind of thing."

Slamming her glass of whiskey down onto the bar Quinn turned her glare towards the man.

"You know that part of the conversation where I punch you in the neck then follow it with a really fucking hard kick to the balls? Yeah we're coming up on that real quick." Putting his hands up in surrender the curly haired man scooted back on his seat and gave another nervous chuckle.

"I just want to offer you a job."

"Well what do you got?" was Quinn's sarcastic reply.

"What do you know about airplane designs?"

"Well I could give it a shot. You got a pencil and one of those little weird rulers?"

"Somebody **STOLE MY** airplane designs and I want them back."

"So you want me to find them for you oh okay I see what this is." The last part was more to herself but once Quinn saw the man shake his head that notion was quickly thrown away.

"No, I know where they are and I know who has them. What I want if for you…. Is to steal them back."

It was silent. Neither of them had said anything to one another. Looking over to the still filled glass picked it up and took a long, long drink. It had seemed that in that exact moment Puck had walked back into the bar area.

"Why don't we go sit somewhere more private." The man suggested as he began to get up from the stool. "I'll uh… I'll meet you over there." He motioned with his head towards the table at the far end of the restaurant that seemed to be away from everybody.

"Everything alright Quinn?" the former Insurance investigator nodded her head before she turned to look at him.

"Let me get a refill Puck."

"Sure you got enough booze for it?" the two locked eyes and for a brief second the blonde had felt bad but then she lifted the half filled handle of Jack Daniels to the bartender who just shook his head and went to refill the glass.

"Make it a double."

"How about I just pour you a pitcher and call it _**The Quinn**_."

"No need to idolize me a glass will be just fine." Once the drink was in her hand Quinn made her way towards the man who had a bunch of papers laid out in front of him. "This is quite the set-up you got here."

"Yeah well business 101 and all that jazz." Both of them chuckled at the lame joke. "Please sit." Once comfortable and the first gulp of her drink had been taken Quinn motioned for the man to proceed with his presentation.

"First of all let me introduce myself. I'm."

"William Schuester. Head of Schuester aerodynamics multi million dollar corporate company specializing in both private and commercial airlines." Once again both of them stared at one another. Taking another sip of her drink and savoring the sweet burn travel down her throat. "I love to read as well." She answered the unasked question with a shrug. Taking that as answer William began to divulge his plan and for the most part Quinn let him say his piece once the story was over Quinn took another drink and sat back on staring over at Puck who seemed to be busy serving a couple of airline attendants along with a couple of pilots.

"And you're sure that Sylvester stole your designs?"

"Come on Ms. Fabray. Think about it." Will practically shouted at the blonde. "My Engineer goes missing with all my files. Couple of weeks later Sylvester has a press conference showing MY designs"

"I don't know stealing them back would be kind of stupid. There are other ways."

"Listen, listen." Will cut Quinn off frantically. "I have a share holders meeting in a couple of days and I have spent five years and a Hundred Million Dollars. If I show up to that meeting with absolutely nothing I am done. You understand me D-O-N-E." taking a deep breath Quinn looked back down at the papers on the table. "I mean look at the people I've hired for this job. Is there any group of people who are better for this job?"

"No I see who you got…. You got Brittany…. You're serious you got her?"

"Is there anyone better?" Will countered looking at him.

"Well no, but Brittany's insane."

"That's exactly why I need you."

"Oh no, no, no, no. I am not a thief." Just as Quinn was about to get up Will reached out and grabbed her arm but released it once the blonde turned her glare to him.

"Ms. Fabray. Please. Thieves I've got. What I need I one honest man to keep them in check." Taking a deep breath Quinn sat back on the chair. Something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it. Deciding to humor Schuester a little bit more and hopefully getting out of this ridiculous job Quinn looked back down at the list of names one more time before she looked up to meet Williams's eyes.

"Even if it does work and it's a long shot…. All these people work alone. They've always worked alone. No exceptions. Now what makes you think that they'll work together on this job for you?"

"Well you throw in three hundred and fifty thousand dollars to each and I guarantee they'll work together as for you; well the price is doubled because of the incentive. The company that insures Sylvester is I.Y.S." That got Quinn's attention. "How badly do you want to screw over the company that let your son die Ms. Fabray?" for what seemed like the hundredth time that day Quinn held her breath and the room went silent. The only noise seemed to be coming from the bar where the flight attendants and pilots had seemed to loosen up if the cheering and laughing was any indication of their joyfulness. Seeing that nothing was going to come out of this meeting Will took a sigh of defeat as he started to gather the scattered paperwork. "Think about it Ms. Fabray. But please I implore you to think fast." Placing his business card on the table William gave the blonde one last look before he grabbed his suitcase. "Life only hands us these types of opportunities once in a lifetime Ms. Fabray. I'm giving you a chance to avenge the wrongful death of your son." She didn't care if the hitch in her breath could be heard and at this point Quinn had all but finished her drink but that didn't stop her from reaching into her jacket for the handle. "You have my number. I'll be expecting your call." With one final glance at Quinn William shook his head and headed out the door. Quinn looked at the card on the table and sighed she looked at the half filled handle in her hand and sighed opening the bottle and pouring the last of it's content into the glass downing it in one go. She motioned for Puck. Pulling out several bills from her pocket the blonde decide to drop all of the money on the table.

"Keep the change." Quinn muttered as she passed the man on her way out the bar/hotel. She had to close her eyes due to the harshness of the sun. She took in a deep breath as she looked to her right then her left before she stared to walk down the cold and crowded Chicago Street. After what seemed like hours Quinn found herself standing at a park watching as several older kids we're running around laughing and being carefree. As much as she tried to be strong the sight of all those kids being happy and alive made her burst into tears. The pain of that day seemed to wash over her once again and before she knew what she was doing she had reached into her pocket, pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"_Ms. Fabray?_" came over the other end of the line.

"Yeah…. I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST OF ALL LET ME SAY THAT I'M A HUGE FAN OF LEVERAGE. SERIOUSLY ONE OF MY ALL TIME FAVORITE SHOW'S AND I'VE GOT A GOOD NUMBER OF FAVORITE SHOWS BUT THIS ONE IS IN THE TOP FIVE. THAT BEING SAID, I WOULD LIKE TO ADD A LITTLE OF MY FLAVOR TO THIS CROSS-OVER FICTIONAL STORY OF MINE SO WHILE A LOT OF THE DIALOGUE MIGHT BE SIMILAR AT THE SAME TIME IT'S NOT. IT'S GOING TO HAVE MY BRAND OF HUMOR SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. ALSO THE CHARACTERS WILL TRY TO BE A BLEND OF BOTH CHARACTERS MANNERISMS FROM BOTH SHOWS. SORRY IF I LOST ANY OF YOU IT'S BEST IF YOU JUST READ THE STORY. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**DISCLAIMER: RYAN MURPHY, DEAN DEVLIN. YOU KNOW YOU OWN THESE SHOW'S DON'T SUE . I'M JUST BORED AND HAVE A SOMEWHAT IMAGINATION**

* * *

><p>"Alright is everyone set up and ready to go?" the set-up had been relatively easy, but then again the set-ups usually are. In the olden days you would usually have to sit and wait for that untraceable phone number, thirty second calls with the exact time and location along with whatever little clues the person in meant to be looking for. Now a day you can cut all that in a fourth of the time with a simple text<p>

_**5:45 Old Style Bar & Grill**_

That's what the text had read and at first Quinn stared at the text wondering why the set-up had would start out at a bar but after a while she simply shrugged and put the phone back into her pocket. Great she had three hours to kill.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Walking into the dimly lit establishment Quinn was instantly hit with the various food aromas. After a quick sweep she found her party at a far end table. All of them seemed tense and ready to bolt. She had taken a step before the blue eyed blonde spotted her. In an instant the other two where on their feet heading towards her direction.

"Good evening and welcome to the Old Style Bar and Grill are you looking for a seat ma'am?" Turning her attention to the enthusiastic your red-head staring at her Quinn chuckled and shook her head.

"Actually I'm just here to pick up my sister and her friends." The tall blonde had taken this opportunity to get within hearing distance and quickly motioned for the other two to pick up the pace. "You girls ready to go?" The red head turned to see three very beautiful women staring back at them.

"Yeah Sis we're ready." The tall blonde answered with a smile. "You remember Tina and Santana right?" Quinn smiled the polite fake smile that she had mastered a long time ago and nodded her hello to the two other women. A small part of Quinn smiled at the fact that every single pair of eyes had been on all five of them since her arrival and part of her couldn't blame the patrons for staring Santana Lopez, Brittany and Tina Cohen-Chang we're three of the most sought out criminals in the past twentieth century. The fact that all three of them we're drop dead gorgeous also didn't hurt.

"Yeah let's go can't keep the rest waiting." With a quick smile and thanks to the server the four women made their way back out into the cold Chicago night. After a quick pit-stop to collect their equipment from nearby drop-offs the four walked the six and a half block trek towards Sylvester Aerospace and without a word Tina, Santana and Brittany made their way towards the building. Watching them leave Quinn took in another deep breath she seemed to be doing that a lot lately and real large part of her knew why, reaching into her pocket Quinn groaned at the realization that she had forgotten to get a new handle of booze. "Oh man pull it together Quinn." She mumbled into the night air. "Here we go." With a last glance at the building the former insurance investigator made her way into the empty building across the street.

Across the street and on the rooftop of Sylvester Aerodynamics the three other women had begun their prep. Brittany had started to assemble some sort of rig while Tina was busy pulling out rope from a bag along with other various essentials. Santana was currently breaking into the buildings security systems while at the same time controlling and opening up the files Quinn would need on her computer at the other building.

"How long does it take to break into a security system?" Tina muttered sarcastically causing Brittany to smile and Santana to scoff.

"I'd like to see you attempt this." The Hispanic woman remarked back causing the Asian woman to drop the bag.

"Something on your mind?"

"You heard me."

"_All right you two knock it off_." came Quinn's stern voice. "_How are we looking Santana? Everything set up?_"

"Everything is gravy Quinn." Santana answered completely ignoring the death glare Tina was sending her. "By the way check your right coat pocket."

"_And why would I be doing that?_" Quinn asked as she reached into said pocket only to pull out a small clear bag that had an ear bud inside. "_What's this?_"

"I'm just gonna say that whoever hired us clearly didn't get the memo. What they gave us is retro as hell gurl straight VH1 best of the 80's is what they expect me to work with that hell no. I got us all a little somethin, somethin,"

"_Alright just no more surprises let's get this done and be on our way_."

"Quinn I've been doing this since High School gurl, I'm captain discipline."

"_Oh; yeah? Then what was that incident in the New York Hotel Five years ago?_" Brittany and Tina turned their attention towards the now stuttering Latina. "_As I recall hotel management busted in on you and three uh…. What we're they high escort call girls who you got to dress up?_"

"F-f-first of all they we're not call girls." Santana turned to glare at the other two women who we're staring at her. "It was a legitimate business alright that I paid for with somebody else's credit card information."

"_Yeah that somebody being Mick Jagger_."

"Well excuse me If Mr. Jagger felt like being generous that night. Not my fault I just happened to come across his information because of some cheap ass Malware and firewalls that a five year old. A FIVE YEAR OLD."

"You gonna tell us what these are any time soon or what?" Tina asked with irritation as she took the earpiece from the Latina.

"It's a bone conducting earpiece mic." Santana answered turning back towards the bag. "Works of the vibrations in your jaw…. You can hear everything." The last part was whispered.

"You're not as useless as you look." Tina responded still unimpressed.

"I don't even know what you do."

"_Three years ago Tina Cohen-Chang walked into a bar in Belgrade_." Quinn started.

"Wait I know this joke."

"It's alright Quinn. Don't think little miss sunshine could handle the story anyway." The two stared at one another seemingly daring the other to make the first move.

"Can I have one." A flash of blonde came swooping down and both Tina and Santana turned to see an upside down Brittany waiting with a smile and her hand palm up.

"You can have the whole box." Santana answered with a grin as she handed an earpiece to the blonde who just closed her hand and sat back up on the rig.

"What are you gonna do when she realizes you still live with your mom?" Tina mocked. Santana just chuckled and placed the rest of the earpieces into the bag.

"Age of the geek gurl. We run the world."

"Yeah; you keep telling yourself that."

On her rig Parker looked at the old earpiece then at the new one and tossed the old one. After getting her hair in a bun and placing a black hat on her stared at the rig lovingly as if thinking back to another time.

"The last time I used this rig…. Paris 2003."

"This thing safe?" Tina asked finally putting the earpiece into her right ear.

"You're talking about the Carvallio? You stole that?"

"Yeah it's completely safe it's just." Santana stopped what she was doing to look up as she jokingly started to list of symptoms. "You know if you experience nausea, weakness in your right side, stroke, strokeyness."

"You're precisely why I work alone." Tina growled at Santana who just smirked.

"_Guys listen up we're gonna go on my mark. Not a second sooner, Brittany no free-lancing_." Quinn once again said interrupting another fight.

"Quinn relax we got this." Tina interrupted.

"_On the count of five… four_."

"Ah she doesn't want to be our friend." Santana teased.

"_Were on the count; five, four, three_"

"Brittany's gone." Tina muttered as she and Santana began to run behind the now giggling blonde.

"_Son of a_." Quinn growled before looking thru the binoculars.

"YEEEEHHHHAAA!" the blonde shouted with joy as she dove off the side of the building.

'That's twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag." Tina mumbled to Santana before they made their way towards their destination. On the other building across the way Quinn was watching Brittany stop right on the floor she needed to.

"Vibration locators are on." Brittany mumbled

"_Use the binary Britt. No cutting._" Nodding her head Brittany reached into her pocket and pulled out the binary cutter and began her task. Once the glass was sliced into a circle the blonde inserted a device that deactivated the sensor. Once that was out of the way blonde thief did a quick hand stand that was turned into a flip which was landed gracefully and she even caught the pencil that threatened to roll off the desk. Quickly but quietly the blonde made her way to the storage room that read 'DANGER HIGH VOLTAGE' she remembered Santana's clear instructions and set the small laptop up making sure to click the correct programs which allowed her to see all the camera footage of the building as well as give her access to the elevators. Doing a quick sweep of the camera's Brittany smiled as she began to access the controls for the elevator.

"You know anytime your ready Britt we'd whoa." The sudden jerk of the elevator caused the other two to loose their balance making them hold on to one another in the process.

"Girls are on their way." Brittany said with a grin.

"_What are you getting with security? You see security?"  
><em>

Running the camera's again Brittany clicked until she saw the guard post and smiled.

"They don't see a thing." Quinn watched the projector and saw that the guards all thought nothing was going on.

"Doors opened."

"Alright girls, it's Showtime. Here we go."

Tina and Santana quickly made their way down the corridor and into the server door.

"Here take it."

"Got it." Santana grabbed the code generator from Tina and inserted the card device into the slot.

"_Ok. You got any chatter on their frequencies?_"

"No, why?" Brittany asked with some concern.

"_There are eight listed on the duty roster. There's only four at the guard post_." Quinn answered staring at the roster slip on the projector.

Brittany did another sweep of the cameras stopping at the guard footage.

"I can't even tell how many guards are in the room. How could you tell?"

"_Haircuts Brittany; count the haircuts_." Quinn answered absentmindedly.

"I would've missed that." The blonde thief mumbled with look of surprise.

"_What?_"

"Nothing." The blonde quickly answered hoping the older blonde wouldn't press.

"Problem?" Tina's gruff voice echoed into both of their ears.

"_Uh… maybe, run the cameras_."

"Ten digit password. I salute you good madam." Santana bowed her head in respect causing Tina to roll her eyes.

Another sweep of the cameras and Brittany found the other four guards patrolling around where Santana and Tina where.

"I got them, their doing their walkthrough an hour early. Why the fuck are they doing that?"

"_Cause it's the playoffs_." Quinn answered looking at the monitor making sure to zoom in on a particular screen that the guards seemed to be swarming to and from. The other three women all had looks of confusion so the former insurance investigator filled them in. "_It's game five of the playoffs, so their doing their rounds an hour earlier so they can watch it. Alright where are they?_"

"They're at the stairwell." Brittany answered with a hit of panic. Just as Quinn pulled up the blueprints for the stairwell Santana heard the sound of a gate door opening. On the other side of the floor four armed security guards past through the gated door only to have one notice the open door.

"Hey check this out." All of them upholstered their weapons and began to walk faster towards the server room.

"_Alright here's what we need to do. We need to squelch them_."

Brittany quickly hacked into the earpiece frequency scrambling their feed so no one else could help. The guards winced and removed their ear buds still making their way towards the server room. Meanwhile at the guard post their frequencies began to jumble causing one of the guards to flip a switch ending the sound.

"Find out what the hell is going on with the radios." One of the guards shouted to the other who just nodded.

"_Tina what I need for you to do…. Is clear the zone. Use Santana as bait_."

"Bait?" Santana looked up and over to see Tina but the Asian girl was already gone. "Wait a minute, hold up, hold up." She looked back at the password decoder and began to mumble. "I know you ain't talking about using me as bait. I ain't anybody's damn bait." The first two numbers of the password we're already shown and it was currently working on the third one. "Come on baby work for me."

"Command post come in. does anybody copy?" the guard pressed the button hoping for some sort of signal but only found feedback. "Damn it." Santana watched nervously as the fourth numbered appeared.

"Santana they're almost there." Brittany's concerned voice came over the ear bud.

"Come on baby, just come on now." Sighing in frustration the Latina dropped the device and grabbed her bag "Forget it." Just as she looked up four armed guards came around the corner.

"Hold it right there." One of the guards instructed. Santana stared at the four guards all pointing their guns at her and put her hands up. As she did Tina walked up behind two guards and stared back at the Latina who just let out a sigh of frustration. "Drop the bag." The same guard instructed completely oblivious to the other woman behind him. Doing as she was told Santana let the bag go and as it fell Tina sprung into action. Santana watched as the Asian woman took on four armed guards like it was nothing. Both of them fully aware at the fact that she had taken out the guards before the bag had even reached the ground. Once the last of the guards had hit the floor the hitter of the team looked up at the hacker who just stood there with both eyebrows raised.

"That's what I do." Tina said as she removed the clip from the gun that was still in her hand. Santana just nodded her head in an impressed fashion causing Tina to smile. Both of them had seemed to forget the password was still being decrypted so when the final number was entered in succession and a small beep went along with a small hiss from the door opening the two women gave each other one last smirk before they made their way back towards the room. Santana could only chuckle with joy at the sight of all the server towers inside the green room. Tina looked at her with a look of irritation and curiosity seemingly wondering what was so damn fascinating about any of this.

"_Girls, girls you got to talk to me alright. Cause I don't know what's going on."_ Quinn's exasperated voice rang into their earpieces she was currently pacing back and forth in the other building.

"It's all good Quinn." Santana's relaxed voice caused the blonde to groan. She seriously hated the fact that she had forgotten to restock on her booze. "I'm stripping the drives right now." Tina handed a small USB device to Santana who quickly inserted into the computer. Once the proper codes we're put in she had full control of the systems and began to copy the files they we're looking for along with some other things. She couldn't help but laugh at how nicely this was all coming along and watched in glee as all the files finished transferring onto her device. "Got all the designs, got all the back ups. We're leaving this cupboard dry."

"_Drop the spike_."

With a simple click of the button Santana backed away from the computer, she turned towards the unconscious and tied up guards smiled and turned towards the still on guard Tina who just growled as she began to make her way towards the way they came in from.

"Did you give them a virus?" She asked causing the hacker to chuckle.

"Gurl. I gave them more than one virus." The two made their way around the corner and we're headed towards the elevator when Brittany's voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Problem…. Those guards you knocked out reset all the alarms on the roof and all the floors above us." Tina and Santana turned to look at one another. "We can't go up."

"Sorry, everyman for themselves." Tina muttered as she took a step away from Santana.

"Go ahead I'm the one with the merchandise." Santana shot back. Across the street Quinn began to think as well as tune out the argument that she knew was no doubt about to begin and after a second she had an idea.

"Yeah well I'm the one with an exit." Brittany challenged not liking how things we're quickly starting to turn bad.

"_And I'm the one with the plan_." Quinn's stern voice left no room for argument. "_Now I know you children don't work well with others but I need you to hold it together for exactly seven more minutes._" Quinn kept her thought process going. "_All of you get to the elevators and head down…. We're going to the burn scam._"

Brittany couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. She knew working with Quinn would be fun and new. She always had fun when the shorter blonde would chase her around the world. She quickly ditched the room and ran down the hall six floors up Santana and Tina gave each other a glance before they ran towards the elevator. Once inside the two began to switch into the business clothes they had stuffed in their duffle.

"So I take it this is plan B?" Santana asked as she took off her Jacket.

"Technically that would be plan G." Quinn answered as the elevator doors ding opened and a sprinting Brittany came rushing in quickly shedding her top leaving her bare chested for the two other women to see. Tina and Santana both snuck a glance before looking at one another for what felt like the millionth time that night and quickly glancing away to give the blonde some privacy. Brittany looked at both women strangely before she began to put on a sports bra.

"How many plans do you have? Is there like a plan M?" Santana asked as she straightened out her tie and coat.

"Yeah." Quinn answered as she rushed around the room unplugging everything in the room. "Santana dies in plan M."

"I like plan M." Tina said with a smirk. Santana turned and glared at the Asian woman who was busy fixing her suit jacket. Once Brittany had finished dressing Santana went to work on the make up while Tina knelt down and began to put the thief's left leg in a brace causing the blonde to look down to see what was going on.

"Hey, hey, don't move, stand still." Santana nudged the blonde's face towards her direction so she could properly draw the scars on Brittany's face. "Don't move please."

"Sorry." The blonde mumbled causing Santana to smile. At the other building Quinn gave the room one last sweep before she rushed out of the room, down the hall, onto an elevator, down the building, out the front door and into a clean getaway car. Back at Sylvester aerospace two armed guards who had drawn front office duty we're completely unaware to what had happened inside their building but were alarmed at the sound of the elevator pinging to life.

"Thought we shut down those elevators?" the tall burly one asked his partner who just shrugged and went back to watching the game. Catching a quick peek at the score the guard made his way towards the elevator making sure to be cautious as he did and once he was within a safe distance he began to reach for his gun.

"Easy there." Came a woman's voice from the elevator.

"We're almost there darling." Came another lower famine voice followed by the clanking of something hitting the tile flooring. Two brunettes stepped out of the elevator slowly as they helped a third woman this one a blonde who seemed to be in pain step out of the box.

"Ow." The blonde hissed as the sharp pain shot up her foot. Quickly the guard put the gun away but not before letting out a shocked gasp at the sight of the large burnt skin on the blondes neck and locker cheek bone on her right side.

"Nice." The Asian woman growled at the guard. "You've got to be kidding me. Why don't you stare at it some more" she shouted causing the guard to hold his hand up in apology.

"No, Lisa it's ok." The blonde woman sobbed as she took another painful step. "I-it's alright."

"No. it really isn't." The shorter brunette hissed at the guard as she shot him a deadly glare.

"I'm really sorry." The now fumbling guard apologized as he slowly backed away.

"What are you doing? Get the door genius." Tina barked at the guard who quickly made his way and opened the door for the three women.

"Once again I apologize." He muttered hurriedly not even willing to make eye contact as the trio made their way out of the building. Santana helped Brittany with three more steps before the blonde handed the cane over and all three of them quickly made their way into the waiting car that Quinn had pulled into just as they had made their way to the door. Not waiting for the door to close the blonde pulled away and into the cool empty city. After they had ditched the car the foursome made their way into a park and Santana took out her laptop and went to work on sending the files to William Shuester.

"Come On, come on it's only taking you all night." Quinn muttered with irritation at the slow pace in which the so called genius hacker was working.

"Give me a minute I've got some crappy Wi-Fi networks with some bad bandwidths." Finally the Latina got the sound she was hearing for and looked up at the blonde mastermind. "There you go. The designs are sent."

"Alright." Quinn gave an unenthusiastic clap. "The money will be in your accounts later today." She said turning to leave.

"Anybody else notice how bad ass we rocked last night?" Santana asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah well one shot. No encores." Tina replied walking away.

"I already forgot your names." Brittany followed up as she spun around.

"You know it was pretty dope being on the same side as the great Quinn Fabray." Santana added with a shrug.

"No, no, no." Quinn shook her head with a dry chuckle. "Let's get one thing straight we are not on the same side." She said looking at the three other women. "I am not a thief."

"You are now." Brittany replied with a grin. "Come on Quinn tell the truth. You didn't have a little fun playing the black king instead of the white knight? Just this once?" annoyed hazel eyes met amused blue and instead of bothering with a reply the blonde simply walked away. She still had half an hour before her favorite liquor store closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyone else enjoying this crazy cold weather besides me? Seriously here is the next chapter let me know what ya'll think. ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: See first two chapters**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We're losing him." Quinn watched as several nurses and doctors rushed towards her son's hospital bed. Her breathing was more of a pant as she watched helplessly from the other side of the doors. One of the doctors tried to jump start the small boys heart only to be met with the simple beep that seemed to stretch out forever.<strong>_

"_**NOOO!" in an instant the blonde rushed into the room and shoved the doctors from her son. "JACKIE….. PLEASE…. WAKE UP… PLEASE."**_

**_RING, RING, RING,_**

**_RING, RING, RING._**

"JACK." Quinn shouted into the empty room as she sat right up. Her chest was heaving, her breathing was more of a pant and for a second she had no idea of where she was till she looked over at the nightstand we're her phone was currently moving around as it continued to ring. She went to carefully grab the phone but it seemed that her motor functions didn't feel like cooperating so she knocked the two small bottles of vodka from the nightstand on her way to retrieve the now frustrating device.

"Hello?" her voice was still thick with sleep.

"YOU SCREWED ME!" William Shuster's frantic voice echoed from the other end of the line. "The designs never got to me."

"What? No, no I saw her send the files." The blonde groaned pressing her free hand to her face in an attempt to elevate the growing headache that was begging to form.

"Well I don't know what you saw but I got nothing Ms. Fabray." William hurriedly made his way through the floor making sure to acknowledge certain co-workers.

"Look, I told you that you couldn't trust them."

"It is not my job to trust people Ms. Fabray that's why I hired you. I'm freezing the payments." Will said even more frantically as he passed his secretary. "I'm freezing all the payments."

"Alright listen." Quinn sighed knowing she needed to calm things down before no one got paid. "I'll come down there right and we'll work something out."

"No are you crazy." By this time the pitch that Will's voice had taken had even surprised the former insurance investigator who looked at her phone with a raised eyebrow. "No, no, no. my company has an old aircraft facility just outside the city." It seemed that he was trying to calm down and for her sake the blonde hoped that he had. "I will send you the address and I will meet you there in one hour. Understand? ONE HOUR!" the last thing Quinn heard was the dial tone before she closed her phone. Two minutes later the blonde got a notification alerting her to a new text message. With one last groan the blonde closed her eyes and looked up to the sky rubbing her face with the palms of her hands. "Fucking hell."

The drive didn't take long and luckily for the blonde traffic wasn't terrible seeing two other cars parked outside the aircraft hanger made Quinn skeptical but she still got out of the car and made her way inside. Looking around the dark, cold and gloomy hanger made the former investigator a little nervous so she was extra careful of where she stepped making sure to keep her eyes and ears opened just in case. As she made her way down a long hallway she started to hear muffled voices. Slowing down her pace the blonde kept her attention on what the muffling voices we're saying and as she kept getting closer she realized that the now clear voices we're familiar.

"So you want to tell me what happened to the designs?" Santana's low voice asked.

"What makes you think I know what happened?" Tina's low voice challenged. "Stupid."

"Fuck you." Santana countered. "Okay then how about when we we're coming down from the elevator?"

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Santana holding a gun up to Tina both completely unaware of the other woman's presence.

"Yeah cause that makes sense." The Asian beauty scoffed "You had the file every second."

"Now hold up Cujo. I did my part. I transferred the files."

"You better take that gun out of my face before you get hurt." Tina took a step towards Santana who just held the gun up higher seeing as the appropriate situation to intervene Quinn decided that it was time to make her presence known.

"HEY!" The two women turned to look at the now approaching blonde. Santana turned the gun on Quinn making the other two women roll their eyes.

"Did you do it?" Tina challenged turning her full attention to the blonde seemingly forgetting about the other woman with the gun.

"You seem awfully calm for a girl who's got a gun pointed at her." Quinn casually conversed. Tina looked over at Santana then down at the gun before scoffing.

"The safety's on." This time Santana was the one that scoffed.

"Yeah right like I'm gonna fall for that bullshit."

"No, no she's right the safety is on." The confirmation from the blonde seemed to convince the hacker who looked down at the gun giving Quinn the perfect time to strike. "Give me that." She muttered as she yanked the gun away from the unsuspecting Latina.

"You armed?" Quinn asked the hitter who shook her head.

"I don't like guns." Was Tina's simple answer.

A clicking sound alerted all three of them and in an instant Quinn spun around gun drawn only to see Brittany pointing a gun right back at her.

"My money's not in my account." The blue eyed woman declared with a straight face. "That makes me cry inside." Santana and Tina stared as the tall blonde came to a stop between them. "In my special angry place." Reaching out slowly Quinn carefully grabbed the gun from the taller blonde and was grateful that Brittany didn't put a fight for the weapon.

"Now did you guys come here to get paid?" Quinn asked the three other women

"Hell no." Santana answered "Transferable funds man. It's a global economy."

"This was supposed to be a walk through job." Tina added with a growl. "I'm not supposed to see any of you again."

Quinn took in their stories along with what Brittany had said plus what Will had told her and began to place the pieces together.

"So the only reason we're all here is because." The chuckle that escaped her throat couldn't be avoided. "None of you got paid. And you're all pissed off." By now she was full on laughing causing the other three women to look at one another before looking over at the now doubled over woman. "As a matter of fact." She said in between deep breaths. "The only way that he could get us… into the same place, at the same time." By now the puzzle started to become clearer. Slowly but surely Quinn was getting to a conclusion that she really wanted not to be true. "Is to tell us. That we're not. Getting… paid." All of them looked at one another as if all coming to the same conclusion before they took off. Brittany and Quinn we're the first up the steps with Santana following close behind and Tina bringing up the rear. Santana tripped on her way up sending her to the ground.

"Come on I got you." Tina mumbled as she helped the hacker to her feet. By this time Brittany had already made it out of the building and Quinn seemed to be at the door waiting for them. Once Santana and Tina we're out of the building Quinn made a run for it only to be knocked forward from the impact of the explosion that they had been running from. The blonde was hurled off the platform hitting the pavement hard with her side causing her to roll away from the building. Groggy, sore and finding it difficult to stay conscious the blonde used the last of her energy to look up hoping that the other three women had made it out alright. Tina was laying on-top of Santana who appeared to have landed on Brittany. All of them we're safe but all of them had been knocked unconscious and Quinn felt that she too would soon be falling under. The last thing she remembered was the sound of sirens in the distance.

"_Look at him Quinn. Isn't he just the most precious thing you've ever laid your eyes upon?" Loving brown eyes stared back at hazel and for a moment Quinn forgot how to breathe. How'd she get so lucky? How did a girl like her end up with a wife and now a son? Someone must have screwed up big time up there but the blonde wasn't going to complain. She'd take this life over any. _

"_What are we going to name him?" She asked looking down at the small bundled up ball resting in her wife's arms. "He's got your nose." She noticed with a smile._

"_He's got your deep hazel eyes." The voice countered with an amused chuckle. "What do you think of Jack?" _

"_I like that name." Quinn answered not taking her eyes of her newly named son. "You hear that buddy. From now on you'll be named Jack. What do you think about that?" she cooed the question to the now gurgling baby boy. "Look at that he likes it."_

"_Why wouldn't he?" the voice countered. "I chose it." _

Quinn's eyes shot opened as she let out a loud gasp. She went to sit up but found her left hand tied down to something. She looked down to find a cuff on her hand while another was cuffed around the bedrail.

"You don't like hospitals." Tina's timber voice alerted the blonde of her presence.

"Not much." She answered taking in the room. She tried moving her cuffed hand again only to be met with resistance.

"It's about time." Brittany's agitated voice floated into the room. Quinn looked up and over her shoulder to see an air-duct. "Cops and firemen pulled up just as we started waking up. And by us I mean Santana, Tina and me. You, you we're knocked out cold." Brittany casually paced around the other room one of the cuffs was dangling from her finger while the other was being used as a lasso. Santana sat on the other bed still handcuffed and extremely annoyed at the fact that the blonde hadn't even bothered to hint at un-cuffing her.

"Where are we?" Quinn asked trying to get the knot out of her neck. She knew something was going to defiantly hurt later.

"We're at the county hospital." Santana answered "Local cops responded to the explosion." She kept her gaze on Brittany as she spoke and once again when the blonde made no move to free her. The Latina frantically pointed at her still cuffed hand. Brittany just rolled her eyes but took a step back from Santana who just groaned.

"Alright thanks for that Brittany." Quinn spoke up still taking in the room. "Have we been processed yet?" Tina raised her hands to show black splotches on all her fingers. Quinn looked down at her un-cuffed hand to see the same results.

"They sent our prints to the state police." Tina answered the unasked question.

"Hey if the state runs us we are screwed ya'll." Santana chimed in needing to point out how bad the situation was.

"How long?" Brittany asked.

"Thirty, thirty five minutes depending on the software." Tina grit her teeth and let out a growl of frustration.

"They ran our prints twenty minutes ago." Santana shot Brittany a panicked look. "So unless we get break out in the next ten. We're all going to prison."

"Yeah, yeah, alright, yeah I got it." Quinn cut in not needing to know more. She closed her eyes and started to think.

"Hey Quinn listen." Tina lowered her voice. "I can take these cops."

"Don't you dare." Brittany cut in. "You kill anyone and you mess up my getaway."

"Whoa hold on I can't even move, and I've got to use the bathroom alright." Santana's voice came through the air-duct. "I got to go. So can you please cut me loose Britt?"

"Brittany…. I need a phone." Quinn began to sit up groaning as her muscles burned with fatigue. "What's going to happen is that we're all going to get out of here together."

"This was a one time deal." Tina spoke up. "I wasn't supposed to ever see you guys ever again."

"Look guys here's your problem. All of you know what you can do. I know what all of you can do giving me the edge. Giving me the plan alright."

"I don't trust them." Brittany made sure to be perfectly clear about how she felt.

"Do you trust me Brittany?" Santana looked at Brittany as she took in the other blondes' question. She saw both fear and hesitation but only for a second before those emotions was replaced by trust.

"Of course." Tina answered with a sarcastic smile. "You're the most honest person we've ever met." Taking that as a yes from all three of them Quinn clicked her tongue and began her plan.

"Brittany phone."

"Oh man. This is gonna suck." Just as Santana was about to ask what was going to suck the tall blonde stuck two fingers down her throat and proceeded to throw up all over the floor.

"Ah hell no, hell no." Santana groaned in disgust as she looked away so she too wouldn't throw up. Moments later the doors swung open and a nurse rushed in followed closely by a police officer and finally the doctor stepped inside the room. With a quick nod to Santana who was still battling the urge to throw up he made his way towards Brittany who by now was lying back down on the bed thermometer in her mouth and looking all kinds of pitiful.

"The nausea could mean a concussion." He concluded. Handing the thermometer over to the nurse he turned back to Brittany. "If you experience more urges to throw up please tell an officer right away." The blonde put on her best angel face and nodded in agreement. Once the doctor and nurse we're clear of the patient the police officer handcuffed the blonde back to the bed. Waiting for the door to close and the coast to be clear the two stared at one another and once the click of the door they both pulled out their hands revealing cell phones one smart the other flip style. Brittany glanced at the flip phone while Santana stared lovingly at the smart phone

Santana smiled at the phone for a second before it was wiped away from the sight of an un-handcuffed Brittany dangling the keys in front of her. The two shared a look before the blonde flicked the keys towards the hacker.

"Quinn." She whispered into the air duct before she slid the flip phone through the gap.

"Got it." Quinn groaned as she outstretched her arm to grab the phone. "The trick is to give them what they want." She spoke out loud as she dialed a number. "They're expecting a phone call right?" Quinn turned to look at Tina before tossing her the phone.

Outside a young police officer was currently sitting in the hallway casually glancing at the magazine the hospital provided. Just as he had started to read about the latest celebrity gossip a nurse walked up to him.

"You have an outside call." The bored tone on the nurse indicated that she had better things to do than relay messages so he quickly got to his feet and followed behind. "Right there."

"Thank you. This is deputy burns." The deputy spoke into the phone.

"Yeah hi, this is detective lieutenant Spencer from the Illinois state police." Tina lowered her voice and gave her self a Texas accent. "We got those print you sent us, now the problem I'm getting is that their raising all sorts of red flags over here. I've got somebody from the FBI down there in Washington wanting to talk to you. You think you can hold son?" once Tina received the yes from the deputy she tossed the phone over to Quinn who easily caught the device.

"Deputy Burns this is Deputy Director Strauss how's our girl doing?"

"Ma'am?" Deputy Burns looked at the phone for a second before putting it back to his ear.

"Agent Hardison has been in deep cover for three years now and I'm hoping that she can return to our side of the law now of course a fax has been sent out and you should have received it already." Burns turned his attention to the fast walking officer holding the exact fax copy complete with the FBI seal a cocky picture of Santana or in this case Agent Hardison and Deputy Director's Strauss signature. "Now as you can understand most of the information I'm about to tell you is classified. I need to know I can trust you Deputy. Can I?"

"Yes ma'am." The deputy nodded completely forgetting that Quinn couldn't see him. Giving the hitter a thumbs up Quinn proceeded to fabricating a believable story for Santana. Six minutes later the hacker was putting Tina into the back seat of an Glen Oaks cruiser. Quinn winced at the sound of what sounded like Tina's forhead connecting with the car.

"Walk it off, walk – get inside, get inside." The hitter sent the phony police officer one last glare and growl before she got into the car. Santana sighed a breath of relief before turning her attention to the two deputies. "Men, fills my heart with tears of joy for what you boys do." Saluting the two men who saluted back the agent got into the vehicle and drove off seconds later a nurse came out and tapped Deputy Burns on the shoulder.

"You've got a call from the state police." Both officers looked at one another before turning to look at the now empty parking lot. The nurse quickly moved out of the way to avoid getting barreled by the two rushing officers.

They ditched two different cars after originally ditching the cruiser and two hours later all four women we're walking into a very lavish looking condo.

"Four tickets to anywhere but chi-town coming right up." Santana mumbled as she made her way towards a very expensive looking computer set up. Tina and Brittany walked around the apartment taking in the various knick knacks and large collection of DVD's

"Whose place is this?" Brittany asked letting out an impressed whistle. Santana grinned as she hit print and turned to face the blonde

"It's mine." She answered with a shrug.

"I'm gonna beat Shuester so bad even the people that look like him are gonna bleed." Tina muttered flexing her fingers. "Son of a bitch messed with the wrong person."

"You won't get anywhere near him." Brittany pointed out. "He's seen your face. He's seen all our faces."

"He tried to kill us Brittany." The Asian woman felt that she needed to point that out.

"Yeah, but more importantly he didn't pay us." The blonde countered with a pout

"How in the hell is that more important?" Tina asked full of disbelief.

"I take that personally." The blonde answered seriously.

"There's something wrong with you."

"Check what I've found. Shuester's story is ninety percent true he's the head of Shuester aerodynamics big rival to Sylvester but peep this." She clicked play on a news video which showed a stern looking blonde woman making it perfectly clear that who ever was responsible for stealing five years of research we're going to be tried to the full extent of the law.

"Could be a cover." Quinn said turning her attention to the article on William Shuester that Santana had pulled up.

"Thought so to but check it, time stamps from the files 2003, 2004 there's no reason to fake that kind of stuff gurl."

"So we didn't steal back those designs?" Tina asked already knowing the answer.

"No we just stole them." Brittany answered.

"Why would Shuester lie to us though?" Santana wondered.

"Cause your thieves." Quinn answered absentmindedly still reading the article. "If he would've have hire you for a straight up crime all of you would've been suspicious. No this way he makes it seem like he's just another ordinary citizen who got in way over his head. That's why all of you didn't see the double cross coming."

"Well why didn't you see it?" the tall blonde with genuine curiosity.

"Cause I'm not a thief Brittany." Hazel eyes turned to lock onto blues.

"You know what." Tina growled getting in Quinn's personal space. "Maybe that was the problem." Santana stepped in-between the two women making sure to gently push Tina further away while she handed her an airplane ticket.

"I've got four tickets to Paris, Rome, London and Sao Paulo all matching the names you gave me."

"You're running." Quinn spoke out loud.

"Damn straight." Tina answered as she tucked the ticket into the inside pocket of her coat. "You got a better plan?"

"No, no." the former insurance agent pointed at the computer monitor. "You're running. Now that was a high risk play. You've got your balls tied to the stock with a cinderblock, share holders meeting coming up." By this point the blonde had focused all her attention to the monitor ignoring the curious glances the three other women we're giving her. "We can't let him have any cool down time."

"You want to run game on this guy? You?" the hitter asked skeptically. Quinn thought the question over and came to a decision.

"Yeah; I mean how do you think I got most of my stolen merchandise back? Think about it this guy is rich, powerful; greedy it's the best kind of mark." Brittany's eyes sparkled as she realized what the smaller blonde was propositioning.

"He does think he got rid of us." She made sure to point out with a smile.

"Element of surprise does have huge advantages." Santana added with a mischievous grin of her own.

"What's in it for me?" Tina asked getting Quinn's attention.

"Payback. And if it goes right a lot of money."

"What's in it for me?" Brittany asked.

"A lot of money. And if it goes right payback." The thief smiled at both revelations.

"Santana?" chuckling the hacker turned to look at the blonde mastermind.

"Well I was going to send a bunch of porno magazines to his office but fuck yeah. Let's light his ass up."

"What's in it for you?" Santana asked Quinn who became deadly serious. Taking in a breath the blonde answered in a low voice.

"He used my son." Santana and Tina gave her a look of sympathy while Brittany just stared at her with sadness. Shaking her head Quinn started to make her way towards the door. "Come on let's go get Rachel." Brittany and Santana followed while Tina stared at the retreating women.

"The hell's a Rachel?" When she didn't get an answer she decided to follow and pretty soon the foursome found themselves standing in an somewhat empty theater room watching some of the worst acting three of the women had ever seen.

"Sex Me from the crown all the way to my toes."

"Wow." Santana declared. "She is really awful."

"Is she injured? In the head?" Brittany wondered. Quinn paid them no attention as she kept her gaze focused on the brunette prancing around the stage adlibbing the lines from the Shakespearean play. Tina watched the way the blonde's eyes traveled with every stride the brunette actress took and wondered what the history between the two was.

"Seriously Quinn this is the worst actress I've ever seen in my life." She told the blonde who just chuckled as she turned to leave.

"This isn't her stage. Come on." Making their way outside the theater every single member of the group voiced their disapproval to Quinn who just stood back and listened to each of their concerns some of which were valid while others seemed just ridiculous.

"No. I vote no." Tina muttered to Quinn just as she was about to say something else Quinn looked up to see the brunette stepping out of the theater.

"Brittany's right though. Shuester's seen all our faces. She'll be fine." She rushed out stepping away from the group. Tina muttered some swears while Santana and Brittany just watched the blonde approach the brunette clapping her hands as she did.

"I thought you were amazing." Rachel looked up from putting her phone into her purse. A look of shock crossed her features but was quickly replaced with a smile something that seemed to happed whenever the blonde was around her.

"My only fan." She declared with a grin. "You look good Quinn."

"Seven years don't do you justice Rach." Quinn said with a smile. Rachel smiled at the memory and leaned in closer towards the blonde.

"You shot me." She jokingly accused.

"You shot me first." Quinn defended.

"Potato, potatoe." Rach shrugged. "I'm a citizen now. Honest." Quinn grinned at the comment and leaned in closer.

"I'm not." She whispered.

"You're playing my side now?" Rachel wondered with a twinkle in her eyes. "I always knew you had it you." The blonde leant back and rubbed the back of her neck while chuckling at the statement.

"Yeah well…. Are you in?"

"I wouldn't miss this." The two stared at one another for a long minute before Quinn shook her head and stepped away from Rachel heading towards the car.

"Alright let's go break the law one more time." Rachel walked past Tina who was ushering Brittany into the backseat. She thanked Quinn for opening the passenger door and slipped inside. Santana and Tina shot Quinn one last glare before they too got inside the car. Quinn shook her head as she got inside the car and drove back towards Santana's condo.


End file.
